Glass door apparatuses (also called “whole glass installations”) are generally composed of glass door leaves with glass panes and floor-side and ceiling-side frame parts, which are connected to the glass panes and are used for hanging and/or guiding the glass panes on the ceiling and/or on the floor. Such glass door apparatuses are used, for example, for completely or partially delimiting a first area (for instance an inner area inside a building) from a second area (for instance an outer area outside the building).
It is desirable that the glass door apparatus in a state, in which it is closed (or at least partially closed) prevents penetration of noise from the second area into the first area in a possibly effective way. In particular, in cases where the glass door apparatus delimits an outer area from an inner area, it is also desirable that the glass door apparatus in above said closed state effectively prevents penetration of humidity (for instance hitting rain and similar) as well as wind or air currents (and therefore dust and smells, for example). There is also generally a continuous need for further improving the durability and reliability of glass door apparatuses.